Trying
by iliveonbooks
Summary: Naruto just couldn't catch a break. While Tsunade is in a short coma, Danzo makes his move and becomes Hokage. Together with the civilian council, they banish Naruto from the village and force a seal on him making it impossible to talk or write. Then after a seal gone wrong, Naruto ends up in another universe of heroes and villains. Watch him walk his newest path.


Author note:

So, no challenge on this because this plot is done like crazy.

I am going to write this in time order, but these chapters are mostly going to be parts, where there is time between each chapter. In addition, while it does say Naruto and Justice League crossover, Young Justice is going to be a major part of this fiction.

Read, review, and like, but most of all thanks for looking! Write on!

P.S. I don't own anything in this fic.

' **Kit.'**

'Yeah Kurama?'

' **Someone's trying to call you.'**

'I know, I can feel it.'

Naruto was sitting on top of a skyscraper dressed in gray with a fox ANBU mask on and a belt with the symbol for the Hokage was on it. No skin could be seen as the shirt had a form fitting hoodie that covered his head. His pants were loose with tape on his ankles. It had pockets on the sides, allowing easy access to his smaller weapons. He also a vest covered in pockets to store exploding tags and scrolls that had what could not be stored in the seals on his body. Lastly to finish, a black hilted tachi with a Kyuubi on the hilt could be seen worn sideways on his back.

The call seemed to come to the southeast. He felt the urge to go in that direction. If it wasn't for Kurama, he likely wouldn't be able to resist the call, but should be go. If someone could contact his in head, then this person could maybe hear him. But it could be a trap.

' **Go'**

'Kurama?'

' **If it was a trap, then no one would ever know you were there. If it isn't, than you have found someone to hear you.'**

With those words, Naruto started to go southeast, following the call.

Superman looked at the group. There were those he recognized, the Green Lantern, the Glash, Batman and Hawkgirl. And there were those he didn't know, one with black hair in red, white and blue, like the United States flag, a woman that called herself Wonder Woman. And finally, the last one, a green alien creature that called all of them. They had just finished fighting aliens that could look like others.

The alien that they just saved was talking to Batman, trying to get Batman to trust him. But before her eyes, he saw the alien morph into a human-like shape.

"I am J'onn J'onzz."

Superman couldn't help but say, "Do not take it personally, he doesn't trust anyone."

"A wise policy." J'onn continued explaining what had happened to his now dead race, with only him as a survivor. With that information, they realized all of this started with the mission to Mars. But there was nothing to do, they needed to save the earth.

Superman then realized that J'onn was looking out into the woods.

"What are you looking at?" The flash's impatience reared his head, appearing with his arm over J'onn's shoulders.

"Hokage, please come out."

"What!" The flash backpedaled, his eyes wide, and Superman couldn't help but understand as he all the other known superheroes had some kind of reaction. Hokage was a seattle myth. A superhero, who was never heard, and almost never seen. All that was known was that he might exist from the number of people that he could have saved and the white fox mask that everyone who were saved described.

Before his eyes, a person seemed to materialize before everyone's eyes. A man that matched the few descriptions there were of Hokage.

Flash zoomed up to the man before talking, "What? Are you the Hokage? You are a myth. How do you exist? What can you do? I heard that you can make copies, explosions, have super strength, and shoot lasers from your eyes."

"Who are you?" It was Batman who spoke this time. The hostility could easily be heard. It was not surprising. The Hokage was something that Batman hated, an unsolvable mystery, or at least with all the current information that there was on him.

All the while, Hokage, or at least the man claiming to be Hokage, watched J'onn.

"Hokage, thank you for coming. I appreciate your help."

Hokage just nodded his head towards J'onn.

With that, the attention was off Hokage and back to the situation at hand. Suddenly the sky was suddenly covered with clouds by the aliens.

"What are they doing?" Flash watched with worry as the clouds got thicker, slowly darkening the earth.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they live in perpetual darkness." It was J'onn who answered.

"Friends of yours?" Flash couldn't help but quip to Batman.

"It's no joke." Batman scowled at Flash's attempted joke.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" Flash tried to divert attention away from himself and back to the problem.

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant." Superman couldn't help but grimace. This was bad. If they had that, this would be easier...

"I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured." Again, another problem.

"What's plan B?" Superman couldn't help but asked. They needed something, anything. It was earth on the line.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Wonder woman was right. They needed another plan and for now, until they had something better, that was all they could do.

"Hey, this is no job for amateurs." It was Green Lantern who said this pointly looking at both Wonder Woman and Hokage.

"We Amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" Hokage on the other hand just stayed quiet, like the Green Lantern didn't say anything to him, but he was unsure as Superman could not see his face, with that mask, and tell what exactly his reaction was.

"Let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Superman, himself said this, knowing that we couldn't to afford this.

"Fine." The Green Lantern scowled at this.

"Sorry, Your Highness." He continued.

Superman looked over at Hokage noting that he had not said anything. "Hokage, do you have anything to add?"

Hokage looked over to Superman and shook his head no.

Batman then continued with their strategy. "Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives. So we'll need to split into teams." Batman watched everybody, looking for their reactions.

"Dibs on the Amazon." Everyone, besides Wonder Woman (who just looked confused), gave a pointed look at the Flash knowing where his mind was at.

Superman watched as the teams got divided Wonder Woman with Batman, the Flash with the Green Lantern, himself with Hawkgirl, and finally J'onn with the Hokage. They went to the different cities to destroy the factories.

J'onn was flying over to their factory, while Naruto was hanging onto J'onn's arm so that they could get there faster.

Naruto's thoughts were in a whirlwind. He did not expect any of this to happen, let alone be discovered while he listened in to the conversion. And then there was the alien invasion. It reminded him of the war, everyone versus the mad men, only this time it was mad aliens.

' _Naruto'_

Naruto looked up startled, almost to the point of letting go of J'onn. He just looked before trying to yell 'YES? CAN YOU HEAR ME?' in his mind.

He heard a chuckle in his head, one that was nothing alike to the demon in his gut. ' _Yes, I can hear you. No need to yell. I can hear you fine without having to yell out your thoughts.'_

'How can you hear me?'

' _I was able to create a mindlink with you.'_

' **What do you want with kit?'** The voice was sudden and much different than Naruto's voice. It was deeper, darker.

This time it was J'onn who became startled. He had never encountered more than one voice in a person's head before. ' _Who are you?'_

Naruto quickly answered for Kurama, before the demon could preach that he is the great Kyuubi. 'That is Kurama. He is a demon sealed in my gut. He shouldn't be a problem, right Kurama?'

Kurama glared at his host before huffing, ' **Yes. As long as he doesn't try and hurt kit.'** Kurama glared mentally to J'onn. ' **If you do, I will destroy you and end your species forever.'**

J'onn thought about this before deciding to continue. ' _I will not hurt him.'_ J'onn continued to "talk" with Naruto, ' _You cannot talk or communicate.'_

Naruto looked back in front of him, not wanting to explain, but also wanting someone to hear him. 'Technically I can but if I do, I will be in incredible amounts of pain, the same with trying to communicate by writing.'

' _I see, then I will keep this mind link open so that you can talk to me whenever. If you do not wish to talk, then just picture a door and imagine closing it, and when you want to talk, just picture an open door. That way you can keep your thoughts to yourself."_

Naruto was silent as happiness knowing that he could talk to someone.

'Could you do the connect me with other people?'

" **No, I can share a bit of head space with the alien, but that's it."**

J'onn also shook his head. ' _No, it would require much more energy than I have, it would be difficult to only let them hear what you want them to hear, and my mind is made to hear voices other than my own and I can regulate the thoughts so you can have a conversion. Without me being the middle man, so to speak, it is possible for two humans communicating through their mind to go insane quickly. I can only guess why your mind can cope with having another entity with your mind.'_

With that Naruto gave a small smile.

'Thank you.' Naruto closed the door so that he could prepare himself for the upcoming fight.

Superman woke up with a pounding headache. He remembered the factory, Batman dying, and being captured. This was bad.

"Earth's mightiest heroes. Welcome."

Everyone that was alive, was captured. He struggled against his bonds but realized something was preventing his powers from coming to the surface. Looking around he saw aliens everywhere and the others struggling in their own bonds, before realizing that the man that betrayed them all was in front of them.

"Senator Carter."

The man he thought was Carter smirked. "Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars"

Superman's face eyes widen as he realized the truth. This was not Carter, and if so... "You used me to weaken Earth's defenses!"

"You were eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the humans were helpless." The alien watched as Superman's face crumpled as he realized what happened before morphing with the will to save Earth.

"It's not over yet."

"Wrong again, Superman. It is the start, the start of our rule." His gaze turned to J'onn. "J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time. You have defied us for centuries."

"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind." J'onn looked defiant with this statement.

"Then we will see to finishing what should've been accomplished long ago the elimination of the last Martian." The alien reached to J'onn.

"Let go of him, you filthy." Flash struggled in his bonds trying to get to J'onn

"Yield to us, J'onn J'onzz." His smirk became a wide parody of a smile.

"Never!"

"Why do you resist? Embrace this truth. After all these years, you have finally lost." The alien's smirk slowly started to shrink as his anger took hold.

"Have I?" J'onn started to struggle as pain overtook his mind, the invader trying to get in.

"You're hiding something a secret deep in the|recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks? Do I sense fear? What are you hiding?" Throughout this, the alien glared as he tried to get into J'onn's mind.

"Now!" J'onn yelled seeing that the alien's attention was away from the crystal.

Batman crashed into where they were landing on the crystal. Everyone, but the martian and Hokage, looked on with disbelieve, believing that he was dead.

"Batman?"

"It can't be." The alien looked at with shock and anger, seeing that Batman was alive and not dead.

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn said this while watching as Batman did something to the crystal and then at the alien, as the alien realized something was not right.

"What have you done?" The statement was, at first, yelled in anger, but quickly changed as pain rushed through his body.

"Reversed the ion charge." Batman watched as many aliens started to thrash in pain.

"The crystal. Destroy it!" But this did not happen as the aliens started to slowly melt, pain racking their bodies.

"No!" Soon the alien thought to be Senator Carter joined them in the melting. Batman jumped off the crystal before running to J'onn and freeing him.

J'onn walked over to the alien, sneering, "You live underground and shun the light. Why? Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?"

"That's one nasty sunburn." Flash said this while being freed by Batman, and started to rub his wrist, while the others were released.

While Batman was freeing Flash, the Hokage seemed to have blue light surround his limbs before to forcibly got out of his bonds.

"Ultraviolet rays coming from the depths of space. The invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." Batman said this as continue to free the others with the help of Hokage.

Green Lantern looked at the slowly dying aliens before saying "So you did find their weakness after all."

"Maybe we better get out of here." The Flash was correct, the structure they were in was starting to vibrate under them as the aliens died. Soon parts of the structure began to fall apart and fires started to crop up.

"Yes. With the crystal no longer giving out the same energy, the machines can not function properly. We need to get out of here now!" Batman said this while the hero, and the other heroes who could not fly were lift out of there by those who could.

Just as they got out, the building turned into a mass of explosion, but with each explosion, the sky cleared more and more with each explosion. The earth was saved.

"Incredible."

"Do your stockholders|know about this, Bruce?" Superman couldn't help but tease Batman, or Bruce, as he looked around the tower.

"A line item hidden in the Aerospace R&D budget. This watchtower will act as an early-warning system for detecting threats of invasions." Batman watched as the others explored the new place.

"And it has a fully stocked kitchen." Flash appeared out of a hallway and started walking towards Batman asking, "Iced mocha?"

"No, thanks."

"They don't have these on Themyscira." Wonder Woman looked at her drink with surprise, like she expected it to be bad.

"Stick around. I'll show you the ropes." All of this was said, by Flash, in a voice that Hokage guessed was meant to be seducing.

"Perhaps I will." Wonder Woman ignored Flash's attempts at flirting as she drank her mocha.

"An impressive installation." Superman was right. Naruto couldn't believe that he was in space, able to see the earth from above. The technology was amazing too, nothing like his old world.

Naruto was also surprised that he was asked to join and that they found him. He thought that with the little amount of information that there was on him, that he would not be allowed to join. And then they also found him. It must have been luck that they did. Although, he was on one of the skyscrapers, superman just flew up, finding him, and asking him to come to the tower. Superman surely did not find him easily. Yes, it must be luck. ( _Author note: I am making him a little silly)_

"Most impressive, but what's it got to do with us?" Green Lantern said this, also looking around with concealed amazement, seeing the technology that was put into this to get it up and running.

Superman walked up in front of everyone, announcing, "I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together,we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together as a team we would be a force that could work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What, like a bunch of super friends?" Flash said this while drinking his own mocha.

Superman smiled at Flash's humor. "More like a justice league."

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But maybe the big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work." Flash thought, what seemed like a moment for Hokage, but probably a great deal of time for Flash, "Count me in." Flash put his hand in the middle of the circle that they were in.

"Me too." It was Hawkgirl who put her hand in next.

"And me." Green Lantern continued the trend.

"My mother may not approve, but I|find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." Wonder Woman put her hand in.

Without saying a word, Hokage put his hand in next.

"What about you, Batman?"

Batman looked at the group, but did walk away saying,"I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me."

"Understood."

Superman fought down the smile. He would make ruin his friend's attempt at looking cool. "Then we're all agreed."

"Wait. J'onn's not here." The newly dubbed Justice League looked around for J'onn "Yeah."

"Where is he?"

Superman looked for a minute and went flying to an upper level, finding J'onn there. "J'onn, are you alright?"

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." J'onn spoke in monotone, looking out at the Earth

"I know the feeling." And Superman did, maybe not as well since he was sent out as a baby, but he did know the feeling.

"Now Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe."

Superman spoke carefully, "J'onn, we can never replace the family you've lost but we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth your home."

With those words, Superman flew back to the group, which was missing a member.

Out from the shadows, Naruto came up to J'onn and opened his mental doors.

'I am not from here either.' J'onn looked up at Naruto surprised. 'And I am getting use to this place. You are not alone in that. You are actually my first friend here and I have been here for a year. So you do not need to worry about being alone.'

J'onn gave a soft thank you with those words.

Naruto tilted his head back to the group, 'Come on.'

Together they joined the group.

 _So this is where it would end if it was a oneshot, but I am adding a little thing at the end which just doesn't fit anywhere if I continue this story. So here is an extra._

Superman walked up behind Batman, as Batman watched the screens of Hokage's fight in the recent battle.

"I do not trust him." Superman watched Hokage make solid clones of himself, some of them fighting the alien, some of the guiding the citizens, some of them covering J'onn, some of them directly attacking the factory.

"There is almost no information on him. There are only 17 testimonies to Hokage saving someone. Honestly, there was so little information that I almost took him for a myth, if it wasn't for how much the people that were saved seemed to believe in him and consistency of the testimonies. Even then, I thought it was people taking up the mask, trying to become heroes through the myth, not just one man. How do we know that he isn't a criminal?" Hokage, even without those powers, we an amazing fighter. Even he could tell, with the smoothness of the motion, no second guesses, only movement.

"We don't, but we can trust him. He saved many people that day and J'onn called for him. J'onn only called for heroes and Hokage was one of them." In another frame, Superman watched as Hokage thrusted a spinning blue ball at the factory causing a major explosion.

"He has too many secrets." Another of his bleeding stopping within minutes of getting a glancing wound on his arm.

Superman smiled, "And you don't?" A punch sending an alien over twenty feet back.

Batman was quiet. "He didn't offer any information. He didn't even identify himself. J'onn did." Hokage dodging the alien guns.

"No he didn't" A shot of Hokage jumping over forty feet.

"So how can we trust him?" Hokage running up a wall.

"We just do."

Superman watched the tapes a bit longer before leaving his friend to continue watching and thinking.

 _Author: So much dialogue_


End file.
